


Don't Go

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non sapeva come ci fosse riuscito.





	Don't Go

Non sapeva come ci fosse riuscito.

A conti fatti lui e Connor si frequentavano da pochissimo, e dopo quello che era successo non si sentiva pronto per fidarsi completamente dell’altro. Connor era bello, era sexy e infatti era strano che avesse scelto uno come lui senza un secondo fine. E con quello poteva venire a patti, insomma … era stato uno scambio equo alla fine, purtroppo non poteva venire a patti con quella sensazione che aveva provato quando aveva scoperto del tradimento, anche se sbagliava a usare quella parola perché lui e Connor non erano mai stati assieme. Si era sentito ferito, umiliato e furioso, con sé stesso prima che con Connor.

Quando se lo era ritrovato alla porta di tre mattina lo aveva accolto più perché lo preoccupava cosa avrebbe potuto fare l’altro se lasciato da solo che per vero interesse. E Connor era lentamente tornato nella sua vita e lui glielo aveva permesso perché alla fine non gli era mai passata la cotta per Connor e … prima o poi si era illuso che tutto si sarebbe sistemato anche se non sapeva esattamente come. E puntualmente ci era ricascato anche se adesso sembrava che Connor fosse davvero interessato a lui, o volesse solo farsi perdonare, non sapeva nemmeno perché lo avesse baciato magli era piaciuto farlo e … quanto gli era mancato.

Aveva fatto quel test più per scrupolo che per altro, era sicuro di non avere niente, di essere sanissimo, al massimo chi doveva preoccuparsi era Connor, non lui si era detto poco prima di ricevere quella telefonata. Probabilmente avrebbe ricordato per sempre quelle parole anche se all’inizio non ci aveva voluto credere.

Certe cose non capitavano a persone come lui, discrete, gentili e con pochi partner, non capitavano a lui che non lo meritava, capitavano alle persone come Connor, che cambiavano ragazzo ogni notte e che non avevano alcuna difficoltà nel sedurre chiunque volessero, non a lui.

Era rimasto a fissare il monitor del cellulare per quelle che gli erano sembrate ore, come se il suo cervello stesse ancora registrando quell’informazione, come se non fosse diretta a lui, avevano sbagliato numero aveva pensato per un istante. Poi aveva riposto il cellulare sul comodino e si era messo a letto, aveva tirato su le coperte per proteggersi, voleva proteggersi dal mondo esterno, da quella notizia e da tutto quello che significava, proteggersi dalla malattia e dalle sue conseguenze, per proteggersi dal rifiuto di Connor perché Connor non avrebbe più voluto vederlo dopo quella notizia e lo capiva.

Ancora non sapeva dove avesse trovato il coraggio di raccontargli tutto ma lo aveva fatto e aveva atteso, che l’altro lo accusasse, che lo fissasse come il malato che era o che semplicemente prendesse la porta. E invece Connor era rimasto, sorprendentemente era rimasto e mentre riposava tra le sue braccia Oliver Hampton si era detto che forse non tutto era perduto, Connor era stato abbastanza coraggioso da rimanere ma lui era stato altrettanto se non più coraggioso nel raccontargli il suo segreto.


End file.
